My Delirium
by MVP is My Drug of Choice
Summary: Edward Swan moves to Forks Washington to live with his mother, he soon meets Bella Cullen a girl with the looks of a model and a deadly secret he's not supposed to find out. Edward X Bella
1. The Move

**A/N: This is my first Twilight fic so go easy on me. Lol. Basically, Bella's the Vampire, Edwards the Human, but there are a few twists and of course a lot of differences. Edward is Edward Swan which makes Bella, Bella Cullen of course. Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or much else for that matter. The song title My Delirium belongs to Ladyhawke and Modular Recordings.**

**Edwards POV**

I got out of my mothers silver Volvo and looked at the little house that I stayed at every summer until I was 12. I was not looking forward to small town life. I carried my bags up to my room, it hadn't much changed in the last 5 years. The same shade of blue graced walls, the same white curtains hung above the windows, only change was the bed spread instead of footballs it was plain gray and looked like it belonged to someone's grandfather.

"Edward…" came my mothers high pitched voice

"In here Ren…Mom" I knew she would get upset if I called her Renee

"How do you like the room? I'm buying an old computer from the hospital so you'll have a computer in a few days" she smiled quite pleased with herself

"that sounds good…Thank you" I could see that she was really trying to make things easier for me

I looked out the window to see my mothers Silver Volvo "When did you get the Volvo mom?" I looked over me shoulder at her, that car didn't seem like something she'd drive, I was shocked when she turned up in it.

"A while back…but I don't need it anymore since I've been getting rides with a friend from work" she smiled "So I figured as a homecoming present, you could have it" she said cheerfully

"That's unreal Mom, thanks!" I pulled her into a bear hug

"not a problem Ed, promise me you'll drive safely, because I'll know if you end up at the hospital"

"Yes mom" I said like a typical teenager as she placed the keys on the desk.

Renee walked down the stairs, it was now clear to me that she had bought the Volvo for me and not herself, it still had that new car smell and by the look of the Miles on it the most it had been driven as to come pick me up.

I took my cell phone out of the pocket to see another text message from my father.

"Hey Buddy, how's Forks treating you so far? Say Hi to Renee for me"

I was surprised he cared enough to bother texting. He's usually too busy with his snow bunny wife or his 5 star ski resort in Vermont to bother with me. Charlie was self cantered. Hardly a father, I knew his texts were most likely the result of Karla (his wife) nagging him. He hadn't even driven me to the airport himself.

"_I'm sorry Eddy but I have a big meeting. I'm sure Karla will drive you" he muttered_

"_Thanks a bunch dad. Good luck with this place" I said sarcastically_

"_Thanks Eddy" he said barely paying attention_

"_I __**wont**__ miss you" I hissed under my breath and stalked out of his office_

I decided not to text back to see if he would bother checking on me when he didn't get a reply. I quickly unpacked my stuff, placing my favourite CD's and a couple of books on the shelf above my desk.

I walked down the stairs and into the small kitchen to see what my mother was up to.

"What's for dinner mom?" I smiled

"Macaroni and cheese" she as she pulled it out of the oven

"Where is everything so I can set the table?" It had been while since I had been in that kitchen

"Just here and here" she pointed to the cupboard closest to her and then at the drawer below the counter, I took out all we needed and set the table for two and sat down as she put a large scoop of the Mac and cheese on my plate and then served up her own food

"Thank you again for the Volvo mom, I was going to buy a car for myself" I smiled as I scooped up some of the Mac and cheese and slipped the spoon into my mouth "This is delicious" I said still chewing my food

"Edward Swan, I don't want to hear or see you talk with your mouth full and you're welcome" she scolded me

"sorry mom…" I mumbled once I finished what was in my mouth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night flew by and it was now time for school, the thought of starting high school in a small town is somewhat daunting, everyone had been friends since birth, they already knew everything about everyone. Here I was turning up half way through the school year in my silver Volvo and my designer clothes. Everyone stopped to look at me, there were no exceptions, I got out of the car and walked towards the building, I heard peoples whispers "Look at those D&G jeans…" "he must be rich" "He looks like a Cullen, maybe the Dr adopted another one…"

I knew I looked rich and fact was, I was rich in a sense, Charlie was a very rich man and every item of clothing I owned was from various designer labels. Charlie met Renee at this very high school and once they graduated they married, about a month later I was conceived. Charlie got sick of things fast and left before he even knew she was pregnant. Of course when Charlie found out he made sure I lived with him because he had the money.

Charlie had opened a ski resort in Vermont and it was almost an instant success this left him with more dollars then sense. I was spoilt rotten, I grew to hate that fact because all he did was try to buy my love.

His 19 year old wife Karla was the last straw for me. I hated seeing them together, Karla was about as mature as a 2 year old and she tried to act like my mother. It became easier for me to imagine living here with Renee because I knew she cared.

Charlie barely tried to make me stay, I knew he was secretly happy. His teenage son only two years younger then his wife is out of the picture. I didn't really care though, I was barely talking to him these days, despite the idea of living in a small town, living with Renee seemed to be the better option. I wondered who the Cullen's were and why I might be one, whoever claimed I might be a Cullen obviously didn't know my mother or lived under a rock.

I pulled my blue sweater down a little as I finally finished the long journey from my car to the office building.

"Hi" I said nervously as I stepped in the door

"Edward Swan?" the woman at the desk said as she looked at me

"That's me" I smiled politely

The woman at the desk looked a little dazed almost star struck "I'll…um get you timetable and other information" she taped the keyboard and within a few seconds the printer was producing each document "Here you go Edward, have a nice day" she smiled as she handed me the papers

"Thank you" I smiled back at her before walking out

I looked down at my time table and then my map and started to walk to my building

"Edward Swan right" came a voice from behind me

"yeah that's me" I turned to smile at the person

"I'm Katie, nice to meet you" she didn't look like must've the girls I'd seen here, she had thick glasses on that covered her eyes and her hair was tied back in a messy ponytail , she had a plain t-shirt and baggy jeans on, I hated to judge a book by it's a cover but It was clear she was a bit of a nerd. "Welcome to Forks high…" she said warmly

"thanks" I smiled back at her and face took the same expression as the office lady

"If you need anything come to me, I'm on the school paper, so you'll see me soon for the article anyways" she caught herself before she began rambling

"what article?" I asked slightly confused

"about you of course" she giggled

"Can we please skip the article? There's not much to know and I'd rather blend in" I tried to sound as polite as possible flashing her another smile

"sure, I'll make sure the article is cancelled." her cheeks began to turn crimson red "What class do you have now?" I showed her my timetable

"Well I have English now so I'll see you around" she sped off to the building beside the one I was due to have class in.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first few classes sped by and I recognized a few of the same faces in each class, I made friends with this guy Ben, he was friendly enough, he introduced me to his other two friends Mike and Tyler, both of them seemed to welcome me. I sat in the cafeteria with them and three others, one being Katie, the other two were Jessica who clearly had a thing for Mike, and her feelings were returned as I felt his eyes on me whenever I began to talk to Jessica, the other girl was Angela, she was Bens girlfriend and equally as quiet as he had been at the start.

I looked toward the door to see 4 very glamorous people walk in, they had a certain aura around them that made it hard to look away

"who are they?" I asked Mike as I kept my eyes on them

"they're the Cullen's, Dr Cullen and Mrs Cullen's adopted children, they moved here 3 years ago, they keep to themselves. Those two…" he signalled towards a strikingly beautiful blonde girl who walked along holding hands with a huge guy who had brown curly hair and arm muscles the size of my head

"That's Rosalie and Emmett they're seniors and together" I watched them as they walked, they seemed so in sync and they didn't take any notice of the stares they got.

"those two over there" he signalled towards the other two Cullen siblings, a girl who had short brown hair and skipped through the cafeteria like a ballerina on crack and a guy, almost the complete opposite to Emmett, he had blonde hair and followed along behind her with a seemingly pained look on his face.

"that's Jasper and Alice, they're a bit weird…also together, Dr Cullen is like this foster dad slash match maker" he said with a look of disgust

"Oh would you grow up Mike its not like they're really related or anything" Ben rolled his eyes as a little as the rest of the table excluding Jessica laughed

One thing I picked up on with all the siblings was their pale skin and undeniable beauty even on the males. It was almost as if they were from a different time. I looked over at the door to see another girl walk in she was unbelievably gorgeous, she made her way to the same table as the Cullen siblings and sat down looking a little like the 5th wheel.

"that's Bella Cullen, she's like a friggin' model. But apparently none of the guys here are good enough for her" the tone in Mikes voice indicated to me that she had turned him down on more then one occasion.

I couldn't take my eyes off of her as I studied every detail about her, her eyes were a stunningly dark onyx that could be seen from as far as my table, she had long brown hair that made her made the stunning structure of her face stand out, her outfit was almost the same as my own; she wore a blue sweater over the top of some baggy low cut jeans and a pair of black chuck taylors almost the same as my own. I looked away hoping I hadn't been caught.

"I wouldn't bother Ed, she doesn't notice guys here" Mike said attempting to caution me

"I know man, I wont" I lied as I turned to steal another glance at her and our eyes met I felt my heart begin to speed up. I tore my eyes away from hers as I heard my name being said.

I sat there for the rest of the lunch break stealing a glance at Bella every little chance I got, maybe Mike was right but looking never hurt anyone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica walked me to our Biology class as she went on about Mike and various other things, I barely paid attention as I answered her with occasional nod or 'oh yeah', those types of answers. We walked into the class and I present the teacher Mr Porter with a form to sign, I looked around the room when I noticed her. Bella Cullen was sitting alone and it was the only desk with an empty space. I tried to suppress a grin as I sat down beside her.

"Edward Swan, it's nice to finally meet you" she said startling me "I'm Bella Cullen, my father Carlisle works at the hospital with your mother and whenever we visit we always hear about you, it's nice to put a name to the face" she smiled a wicked smile that had my heart doing things which I was certain would end with it bursting through my chest.

"Nice to meet you Bella" I said in a small voice, there goes my confidence

She started to write notes as the Mr Porter began to speak, I watched her a little before finally speaking up again.

"So the weather here is annoying here huh?" I flashed her a slight grin as my confidence began to build.

**Again Reviews and Constructive criticism warmly welcomed.**


	2. Temptation

**A/N: Thanks for adding the story to your story alert =D Reviews are also very appreciated. Lol.**

**I'll update as much as I can.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything associated with Twilight, I only own the plot of this story. **

**Bella's POV**

"_So the weather here is annoying here huh?" _

I looked over at him as he grinned "The weather? You're asking about the weather?" I couldn't help but laugh, this human boy had an unbelievable charm, that very fact was keeping me from luring him to a private place to do my worst. I couldn't take someone like that away from anyone let alone myself.

"Indeed I am" he laughed with me. If I could I think I would be blushing right now.

"Well then" I shook my head a little "I don't mind the weather here, a little rain never hurt anyone" I shrugged

"That's true, I do prefer it to Vermont" he smiled

"Vermont? Why did you move away from Vermont?" I knew he'd come to live with Renee but I didn't know why

"it's a bit of a long story" I heard him sigh

"Well I'm willing to listen" I smiled

"Thanks" he gave me a dazzling smile "Basically, my father left here to go to Vermont about a month after he married Renee and she was pregnant with me. Once Charlie found out he threatened Renee with a custody law suit because by then he had enough money to get the best lawyers around, Renee on the other hand didn't have enough money so she decided to give him full custody" he paused for a moment and I could see the sadness in his eyes "I spent ever summer her with Renee until I was 12. That's when Charlie convinced her it'd be better for her to come to Vermont for summers. The more successful Charlies Ski Resort got the less I mattered to him. That didn't bother me so much, I had always resented him for doing that to Renee, what the final straw for me was his new wife" he sighed

"Did she treated you badly?" I gave him a sympathetic smile

"Well no.." he looked me in the eyes "Karla, his wife…She's 19" the disgust was clear in his tone as I grimaced

"Really?"

"Yeah and she started to try and act like my mother. So I figured I had a perfectly good mother here in Forks who wasn't only two years my senior" He was smiling again, I hadn't realised it but I was smiling too

"Well welcome to Forks" a goofy grin formed on my lips

"Thank you" he grinned back at me

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Carlisle.." I muttered knocking on his office door

"Come in Bella" he said quietly

I opened the door of his office to see him sitting in his chair in the corner. His office was amazing, the skylight illuminated the room, there was wall to wall book shelves some of the books dated back to the 1600's, photos lined the wall behind his desk, I was always fond of his stories about his various friends and colleagues.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something" I sat down across from him

"Edward Swan?" he chuckled

"Damn Alice" I muttered

"She's only looking out for you Bella"

"I know, I'd just like to have some privacy" I grumbled

"This is a bit different Bella, he's human…she saw what your original plan was" Carlisle looked disappointed

"Yeah but that's why I spoke to him, because I knew if I talked to him and got to know him, the urge would subside and It did" I smiled proudly "I wouldn't do that to you Dad, you work with Renee I know it would be hard for you to go to work knowing what I had done"

"Are you going to be able to resist every time you see him Bella?" I knew Carlisle had a point but there was something about Edward, something that made it too hard to stay away from him

"Yes I am going to be able to resist" I said defiantly

"Its really up to you Bella, I just wanted to make sure you knew what you're risking" Carlisle smiled

"thanks Dad" I got up and walked out of his office.

I took off out of my window as I navigated my way through the forest to Edwards place. The house was pitch black and as I got closer I could hear a faint snoring sound. I clambered up the tree which stood beside the house, I had the perfect view into Edwards room. I felt a grin forming as I noticed the window open. I swung myself from the tree and landed lightly on my feet inside his window.

Taking in his sent I cursed myself for the sudden thoughts running through my head, I looked at the books on the shelf, no romance, not so shocking, A book about war. Boring. A book about Vampires. Priceless I couldn't help but chuckle to myself about that one. I moved the book so it sat slightly over the edge of the shelf for easy picking, maybe one day I could clear up all the stupid myths about us. Maybe one day I could tell him. No I couldn't, what was I thinking?

I moved onto the CD's needing a distraction from my endless thoughts, I scanned the names on the little sidebars a lot of it looked like the majority of them were various rock bands with a few random exceptions, which I couldn't help but admire. Debussy. Edward Swan liked classic music. How amusing.

I turned to look at him, he was tossing and turning I could hear him mumbling something about being alone. A nightmare.

"Run Bella!" he screamed

I stood there frozen, did he know I was there? I looked at him with wide eyes as his began to come to. I couldn't move. He looked directly at me, I saw the confusion wash over him "Bella?" he whispered I stood still saying nothing. He turned to switch his lamp on and I bolted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got home to find the entire family sitting in the living room, Emmett was roaring with laughter. I sent a glare towards Alice knowing exactly what had happened "Please don't do that Jasper" I shot him a look before he could mess with my emotions "Alice why can't you keep your big mouth shut?"

"because I wasn't sure which future I'd seen was the right one" she shrugged "we needed to be alert in case the thirst took over"

"you guys should know better then that" I rolled my eyes "I already told Carlisle earlier, I wouldn't do that to him"

"Well maybe if you stay away from Edward things will be easier" Rosalie muttered

"Look I'll do my best, but he's already got the idea that I'm friend in his head" I stormed up the stairs into my room.

"Bella please understand I wasn't sure what you'd do, I had to tell them. Please forgive me" she pouted at me

"Okay you're forgiven" I laughed as she gave me a big hug

"thank you sis" she grinned

"You're welcome" I laughed "a little more trust next time then?"

"I'll try my best" she skipped out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I pulled up to school in my black Volvo, parking by my siblings over the top cars. They didn't do to well with the whole idea of being discrete but now Edward was the one who everyone looked at, after three years people were focusing on someone else.

I walked towards the stairs when I heard my name being called

"Bella!" it was Edwards silky voice, I wanted to ignore him and keep walking for my families sake but I could

"Hey Edward" I smiled turning to look at him

"Nice car" he chuckled looking at the silver Volvo parked a short distance away from my black one

"You own a Volvo?" I tried not to sound shocked

"Renee bought it for me" I could hear the excitement in his voice

"that was nice of her"

"Yeah, I think she's trying to make up for things but she doesn't need to, I've been happier living with her for two days then I had ever been with my father in the last few days" I could tell her was thinking something "You know I think its my turn to hear about you" he grinned at me

"Fine, come sit with me at lunch and I'll give you the details of my boring life" I grinned back at him, I couldn't help it, his grin was infectious.

"I'm sure your life isn't boring" he chuckled

"You'll see" I walked into my first class leaving him outside.

**A/n: Woo second chappy done. Review pleaseeeeeeeee.**


	3. All is revealed

**A/n: Okay, I really really appreciate people adding this to their story alert but I would really like some reviews. Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I own Nothing. Sadly. No even Jasper Hale…or Jackson Rathbone….**

**Edward's POV**

I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica and sat down at our usual table

"Yo Ed…" I looked up to see Mike, since when was he gangster? I tried my best not to laugh aloud "Bella's staring at you bro" I looked over my shoulder to see her smiling at me

"Nice…" I muttered as she waved me over "alright guys, Bella wants to talk." I got up quickly and walked over to the table before anyone could protest. I sat down beside Bella and kept my eyes on her feeling her siblings eyes boring into my side. I decided to risk it and take a quick glance at them, they were all completely silent yet I could hear someone '_what on earth is Bella doing? She said she wouldn't' _I looked at them all, they weren't even looking at one another.

Impossible. How was I hearing this when no one was talking?

"Edward? Um…hello?" Bella was saying trying to get my attention

"Oh sorry…I got caught up in my own thoughts…or someone else's" I mumbled the end so she couldn't hear it "So is it still my turn to hear about you?" I grinned at her trying to ease the tension and my own confusion

"Of course" she was suddenly grinning back at me

'_what is she doing?!' _there was a sense of urgency this time ,I blocked whoever's thoughts these were from my mind and focused on Bella

"Well go ahead" I chuckled

"well basically, my parents died in a car crash when I was young and my other family refused to take me in, they were very religious and my parents had me out of wedlock…" she chuckled a little as if it were an inside joke "So I ended up in foster homes for a good few years and then last year I ended up with Carlisle and Esme, they're great. They decided to adopt me, we were living in Phoenix but Esme liked the idea of small town life so here we are" she smiled and it made my heart go crazy

'_What a fool, she wont be there for him much longer' _I heard snigger come from one of her siblings

"Did someone say something?" I asked Bella still confused

"nope" she shook her head

"I must be hearing things" I laughed a little trying to make things a little less awkward "you're coming to biology right?"

"Nah, I can't be bothered, just going to hang around in my car for a while. Do you want to join me?" she smiled at me warmly

"You skip classes?" I couldn't help but laugh at that, this girl I had come to think of as an angel skipped classes

"skipping the odd class is healthy" she flashed me a grin

"okay then you're on" I could help but grin back at her

We sat in her black Volvo "So what music do you have?" I asked curiously

"All sorts" she said opening the glove box, I looked through the line of CD's in the small compartment

"Debussy? You like Debussy?" I looked at her a little shocked

"Yeah, I do like it, its relaxing" she smiled

"Shall I get it out?" I offered

"Its already in the CD player" she said before pressing the little green arrow. I smiled contently as the harmonies filled her car, I could see a sparkle in her eye as she listened with me

"this music is beautiful" she said opening her window

"it is very beautiful" I said not able to take my eyes off of her.

As we continued to talk a gust of wind blew into the car, I watched as Bella completely stiffened up.

"What's going on Bella?"

"You need to get out" she whispered

"Why?" I looked at her confused

"Please just go" she whispered a little more harshly

"Um okay" I got out of the car feeling deflated, why had she suddenly changed her entire attitude?

I looked back to see her car speeding out of the lot, wouldn't her siblings wonder where she had gone?

I put on my best pale face and walked into biology a few minutes later "Sorry Mr Porter I wasn't feeling so good so I took a minute to sit down and lost track of time"

"That's okay Mr Swan, take seat and I will come to the desk in a minute an explain what's going on" he smiled, I had to clamp my mouth shut trying not to laugh at the fact that he believed my lame excuse

"So today's class is about finding out your blood type so that when you're around Port Angeles you can give blood" I started to wonder if Bella had missed the class for the reason, why was she so resistant to attend? Did it make her squeamish? Was it something else?

The image of her tensing up as the wind blew into her car confused me, why did the gust of wind effect her so badly? I was going to find out somehow.

I went home after school and spent the afternoon speculating what it could be, I suppose it would be easier to ask her but she might not like it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got to school early the next morning somewhat eager to see her. I wanted to ask her what was going on, I wanted to talk to her, I wanted to see her smile. I wanted to be the reason for that smile. I watched at her siblings pulled up in their fancy cars, no wonder people stared, I had to wonder why they had these cars and their designer labels if they didn't like being stared at, even if they didn't have the cars and the labels they're all beautiful people…Bella took my breath away. Her onyx eye, her almost translucent skin, everything about her. The way she talked, she spoke like she was from another time so eloquently. She spoke to me like she cared, like I mattered to her. All these guys in Forks had never mattered to her and there she was talking to me, I'd be warned by Mike but I didn't care. She was different to the way he saw her, she looked like a model but she didn't act like one.

I looked over at her parking spot where her black Volvo was supposed to be and there was nothing, the car I sat in with her wasn't there, she hadn't turned up with her siblings either. Where was she?

The morning classes went by fast, I barely paid attention to class or anyone around me, I sat there racking my brain about what was going on with Bella.

I sat in the cafeteria with the others listening to their various complaints and ideas.

"Hey dude, what happened with Bella yesterday?" Mike asked pulling me out of my trance

"We just talked is all" I tried my best to shrug it off

"Oh yeah…so why isn't she here today?" he sounded slightly bitter _'she's probably just playing him for a fool' _ I had my eyes on mike the entire time as I tried to come up with an explanation, it was definitely something he would say, but he hadn't said a word since he asked the question. I listened carefully as a sudden flood of other voices filled my head. What's going on? Am I going crazy? Surely voices in my head isn't healthy.

It took me a minute to block all the voices from my mind, I looked over at Bella's slightly crazy sister Alice who had a blank look on her face, I wondered if it had to do with Bella. I put my attention directly on Alice's mind, the image of Bella standing over my dead body filled my head, Bella stood over me with a cold look in her eyes and a satisfied smirk on her lips, there was blood on them she gave me one final pity filled looked as she licked her lips and walked off through the trees away from the small meadow I laid in.

I took the focus off of Alice's mind as a chill ran down my spin. Surely I had been day dreaming, that wasn't what Alice was seeing in her head was it?

Maybe that vampire book I had been reading had gotten to me, I was looking for Bella's problem. Maybe my subconscious was trying to find explanations, Bella couldn't be a vampire, how could she be? If she was a vampire maybe the other Cullen's were, but how were they lasting in a room full of humans? None of it made any sense. Stupid overactive imagination.

I shook those thoughts from my mind and put my attention back on Alice's mind, I suddenly saw a very different image, Bella and I were laying together in the same meadow but this time I was alive and we were talking and laughing, Bella was sparkling beautifully in the sun she was amazing there was a happiness in her eyes, and we were holding hands. I closed my eyes to savour the image and then opened them again looking at Alice this time she was smiling like the image she had just seen was going to happen as if the image before had all but faded. At this point I was beginning to believe anything was possible here I was reading someone's mind, maybe Bella was a vampire. Was that why the Cullen clan always stuck together? Was that why the colour and emotion in Bella's eyes and in her smile never touched her cheeks? It was a lot to take in. I knew for my best interest as well as hers the only way to find out would be to ask, but when would she back?

As I sat there thinking I suddenly realised why I had never had many friends, all those times I'd heard someone say something bad to me or about me, those people hadn't spoken those words, they had thought them. It was beginning to make more sense, That was why no one reacted. That was why nobody jumped to my defence or did the opposite. I was the only hearing them. It was almost comforting to know that the people who hadn't defended me never had anything to defend, I had been the only one to hear these insults and off comments because they weren't said aloud.

My lunch time of revelations was about to get interesting as Bella Cullen walked into the cafeteria.

**A/N: It took me longer to get this one out because I wasn't sure of what way to go, Let me know what you think =D I'm posting this in a rush so if things make little sense, sorry.**


	4. Intoxicated

**A/N: Thank you very much for the constructive criticism =D and more story alerts I'm glad people like my version of Twilight. This next chapter should make a lot more sense. Lol. Sorry its taken me a little longer to update, I spent a few days deciding which way to go with it. I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and any quotes used belong to Stephanie Meyer…**

**Bellas POV**

As I walked towards my siblings I could see Edward staring at me, there was a mixture of confusion and shock in his eyes, yet he was smiling at me, his beautiful crooked smile that made me feel like my heart would be beating tenfold if it was still beating. I Sat down with my adopted siblings Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie were staring at me while Alice smiled excitedly of course when I changed my mind about Edward she saw a very different future to the one before

"Carlisle really helped" I smiled knowingly at her

"I'm proud of you Bella" she practically leaped over the table to give me a hug

"Thanks Alice" I said hugging her back until she was hugging me too tight "I may not be able to die but it doesn't mean you can't hurt me" I laughed a little squirming out of her tight somewhat painful hug

"Okay guys would you please quit staring at me" I looked at them shaking my head

"So you're over it now Bella?" Emmett grinned mischievously

"I am but whatever plan you have thought up is going to have to wait" I shook my head "There's someone I need to talk to" I left the table before any of my siblings could say another word.

"Hey Edward" I leant down kissing him on the cheek when I reached his table "Would you please come sit with me at another table?" I smiled ignoring the glares of some of the people at the table.

"Of course Bella" he grinned following me over to an empty table

The table was set between his table of friends and my siblings, we both knew that we were being watched.

"Maybe we should skip Biology and talk in my car" I suggested casually knowing my siblings would be listening

"Yeah probably the best idea, there are a lot of people around and they're all too willing to listen" he agreed.

The bell finally saved us from endless small chatter to satisfy our peers "Saved by the Bell" Edward laughed

"Indeed" I chuckled.

We talked about random stuff as we walked out to the car, the confusion was still in his eyes, the feeling of shock had subsided

"I'm sorry about yesterday…I" It was hard to find a good excuse for kicking him out of the car like that

"I know why you left yesterday" he cleared his throat "the real reason"

"How?" it was clear he knew I was a vampire, he knew the one secret my family had been keeping for decades

"I can read minds" he bit his lip as if that was the bad thing, he knew I was a vampire and he was worrying about being able to read minds "I saw what your sister Alice was thinking"

"so you know what I am? What my family is?"

"Yes" he said simply

"Are you scared?"

"no"

"Why not?" the idea that he wasn't scared caused me to panic, I'm a monster, I don't deserve anyone's trust.

"Because I saw what Alice saw. The reason for her excitement when you came back, I know you're not going to hurt me" he smiled confidently

"how are you dealing with this so well?" I blinked at him unable to compute how well he was taking this.

"I know this might sound a little stupid but once I learnt I could read minds the concept of normal went out the window" there was a slight tone of amusement in his voice

"are you sure you want this?" I looked at him trying to read his expression "I'm a monster…I've killed people"

"did you choose to become a vampire?" he asked seemingly un-phased by what I had said.

"No…" I admitted

"Bella you didn't choose this life and you were only following your instincts…" he said sounding almost a little too understanding

"Edward, I could hurt you and it scares me." I sighed

"I don't think you will though Bella, I trust you" he smiled his dazzling smile

"you trust me too much Edward" I opened my car door "Come with me…I need to show you something" I got out of the car and sped around to his side opening the door for him.

"Thank you" he grinned getting out "where are we going?"

"for a little hike" I led him towards the forest "I need to show you something…"

"I like spending time with you and nothing will change that" he grinned

"You take everything so coolly — it's unnatural. It makes me wonder what you're really thinking." I shook my head.

"I'll tell you what's going through my mind if you tell me what's going through yours" he chuckled

"I thought you could read minds?"

"I can…just not yours it seems" he grumbled "there must be something wrong me"

"You find out I'm a vampire and you're worried because you can't read my mind" I mused  
"yeah" he nodded as we continued to walk

"This is going to take to long" I muttered looking down at my watch

"How far are we going?"

"I want you to see me in the sun, so the top of the mountain is how far" I stopped in my tracks grabbing his arm

"What are you doing?" he asked as I started to drag him up the hill "get on my back" I instructed

"you couldn't carry me" he laughed

"Try me" I picked him up easily "What was that?" I chuckled

"is this part of the vampire thing?"

"it is indeed, so get on my back" I said placing him on his feet

"fine" he muttered getting behind me as I pulled him onto my back and sped up the mountain feeling his grip tighten "wow…" he said quietly

I placed him on his feet once we reached a small meadow at the top of the mountain "just watch this" I pulled my scarf off and unbuttoned the collar of my shirt stepping into the sun and turning to face him.

"You're beautiful" he said staring at me as the sun light made my skin sparkle "like a diamond"

"You don't get it do you Edward…I'm dangerous." I walked towards him "I know its hard for you to imagine that but the thirst could kick in at anytime"

"Bella I know you wouldn't do that to me." he smiled "we're passed the part where I'm a human and you're a vampire. I'm Edward and you're Bella. Nothings going to change that"

"okay okay" I chuckled giving in to his irresistible charm.

It felt like we'd be here for hours yet in reality the time we had spent here amounted to no more then 20 minutes. I laid down amongst the flowers looking up at Edward "come and join me" I smiled

"if you say so" he said before taking his place beside me "this reminds me of the image in Alice's head" he said softly

"oh you saw her vision?"

"yes, that's when I found out. I saw two of them actually.." he went on to explain his first horrible vision, what would've been the future if I hadn't spent the night talking to Carlisle. I liked the second vision, it was beautiful. As we talked quietly I soon found myself in his warm arms.

"do you have any questions Edward?"

"not that I can think of…do you have anything else you need to me?" he smiled down at me

"Well I guess I should explain mine and my families diet…we're what you would call vegetarian. We only drink animal blood. None of us asked for this so we chose to try and live our lives as something other then the monsters we'd been turned into" I explained

"That's new" he mused "vegetarian vampires"

"it doesn't entirely quench the thirst but it does the job" I chuckled

"You and your family no matter you guys want to see it, are truly amazing. Going against something so…natural to your kind is a big thing" he had a sincere smile on his face and his eyes spoke volumes

"there is another group of vampires like us they're our friends too but generally others find the whole idea confusing and its something that's too hard for them to do. Its almost Natural for my family now apart from Jasper, he's the uh adjusting to this life style" It was so easy to talk to him that I almost forgot he was still human "he does alright though, he has Alice to keep him straight"

"is that why he always looks like he's in pain?" he chuckled

"yeah it is…its slowly getting easier for him though. Its just when people like you come along its hard to resist the urge" I chuckled "Your scent is enough to send any vegetarian vampire off the wagon" I hoped this might scare him but instead he was laughing.

"Really? Does my blood actually smell good?"

"Yes it does. Its like a drug to me…" I bit my lip "I'm intoxicated by your very presence."

"I couldn't stay away from you even if I wanted to Bella" he smiled "why deny you your fix anyway?" he was laughing again

"because I'm dangerous" I answered feeling my body stiffen a little.

"what's wrong with a little bit of danger?" he grinned "I've always liked extreme sports"

**A/n: Again sorry this took so long. I hope you guys like this chapter it took me a while to figure out which way to go with it. Review please.**


	5. Are you my girlfriend?

**A/n: Thank you for adding this story to your story alert etc. I'm glad people like it. Reviews are much appreciated as I like to know what people are thinking so if you have the time please review…this is no ultimatum or anything. Lol. Just asking for some reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing….nothing at all. **

**Edward's POV**

I awoke to find Bella in my arms "thanks for staying with me" I grinned down at her

"Its not a problem I like watching you sleep" there was a flicker of sadness in her eyes

"you don't sleep?" I asked curiously

"nope" she smiled as the sadness faded "got anymore questions before I go?"

"there might be but not right now" I chuckled "So I'll see you at school?"

"I can pick you up if you want" she said sitting up as my arms fell to my sides

"Sounds good, I'll see you soon then"

I sat up kissing her forehead lightly, Before I knew it she was no longer sitting on the beside me having vanished out my window at a speed that left her practically invisible to humans.

About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Bella was a vampire. Second, there was part of her — and I didn't know how potent that part might be — that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.

I knew I'd have more questions for her soon but at this very moment they were unimportant, all I wanted was to see her again. I changed into a tan jersey and dark jeans, grabbing my gray coat, I made my way down the stairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Hey Eddy, have a nice sleep?" Renee asked brightly

"Sure mom" I smiled, she'd freak out if she knew Bella had been there

"Well I'm off to work Eddy, see you later" she got up and took her coat of the coat rake. "Bye mom" I sat down at the table with a bowl of cereal as I heard the front door shut.

I walked out the front door to see Bella leaning casually against her Volvo grinning "Don't take your time Edward" she chuckled

"I'm sorry I'm not vampire speed Bella" I winked "HAH we're matching"

"so we are…" she grinned looking down at her own tan sweater and jeans

"Its suits us" I laughed  
"It does." She nodded

" So you really want us to go 'public' as such?"

"of course I am, you can tell me what they think later" she laughed as we finished the drive to school

"Alrighty then" I got out of the car whipping around to open the door for her

"they're certainly having a good stare" she grinned as I put my arm around her shoulders pulling her close.

"they hate you Bella" I chuckled as I heard the thoughts of many girls

'_Ugh, she rejects practically every other guy and now suddenly the one decent guy around she snaps up in a heart beat.'_

'_he's too good for her…look at that smug look on her face.' _This one stuck with me for a moment, I was too good for Bella in this girls eyes, a girl I'd never spoken too let alone seen before in my life. People were so judgemental.

'_He's probably going to end up heart broken, I will definitely comfort him…' _ I didn't look to see who thought that but it was certainly amusing

'_Maybe Bellas nicer then people give her credit for, I know half the girls here are jealous of the fact that she rejected half their boyfriends but its not her fault…Edwards nice so I hope this works out' _I recognised Angela's thoughts, she was such a nice girl no malice graced her thoughts.

"Angela's taking it well" I whispered to Bella

"Well maybe we should ask her and her boyfriend or a friend of hers to sit with us" she whispered back

"good idea…the guys think you're using me by the way. Something about teaching the guys of Forks a lesson about what happens when you date them" I could barely contain the laughter

"wow I'm one horrible person" she giggled adorably

"that's what they'd like to think" I said as we walked into the school building "for one you're not horrible and secondly err…I think you know what I'm thinking" I laughed

"Yes I know what you're thinking" she shook her head as a chuckle escaped her lips

"Well I guess I better let you get to class" I said as she pouted at me "Sorry Bella" I kissed her forehead before heading to my first class.

"you and Cullen huh?" Mike smirked as we sat down in English

"Yeah…" I answered simply not really wanting to talk to him about her

"What's she like?"

"She's nice…like most other girls I guess" I tried to shrug it off not feeling comfortable about discussing Bella with Mike, he didn't like her and he was just fishing for dirt

"oh yeah…" he seemed to notice my reluctance to speak _'Jeez what is he hiding?'_

"Yup" I turned my attention back to the teacher.

The morning classes went by fast as I spent my time focusing on seeing Bella and why Mike figured I had something to hide, did my reluctance make it easy to figure out?

"what's on your mind Edward?" Bella asked interrupting my thoughts

"Oh nothing…" I smiled "You snuck up on me" I chuckled kissing her forehead

"no I didn't…I just didn't want to interrupt" she chuckled "I want you to meet my siblings. Properly."

"right now?"

"No I thought you could come to dinner, well not dinner in a sense but that's what you're telling your mom" she laughed

"alright sounds like a plan…so will you meet my mom before we go"

"I've already met your mom silly" she giggled

"I mean as my girlfriend…if that's what you are…" I bit my lip hoping that was what she wanted

"well that's what I thought I was" she chuckled

"how does your family feel about it?"

"Well a few of them are a bit apprehensive seen as your human and all. Carlisle and Esme are happy as is Alice…she said our future looks good" she laughed a little

"Always good to know…" I laughed with her.

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness but the next chapter will be longer and probably have more importance seen as he's meeting the Cullens. Haha. Ohh I was thinking of making Mike the villian, what do you guys think? Reviews pleaseee =D**


	6. Fading away

**A/n: I put another twilight fic up, this time Jasper X Alice. Lol. My favourite couple of the entire Twilight series. I hope you like this chapter. One more thing, Updates may be less frequent, I just started back at uni and I already have a lot of work to do…I could be doing it now but that'd be too easy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. At all. Don't sue me…you wont get much anyways.**

**Bella's POV**

I pulled up to Edwards place in my Volvo, we were both as nervous as each other. I had met Renee and talked to her plenty of times but this time was different, I was her sons girlfriend.

"She already loves you Bella, don't worry" he smiled

"I know, I guess I just haven't done this before…ever" I bit my lip slightly ashamed, all the years of my life I hadn't fallen in love with anyone

"neither have I" he smiled leaning over kissing my forehead

"You're seventeen…I'm 104" I sighed admitting my true age.

He was smiling more "You're allowed to be 17 again Bella, to be young again. To meet the parents…well the parent." he chuckled as I felt a smiled forming on my lips, Edward always knew what to say and he made it sound so sweet.

"Thank you Edward" I smiled "lets get this over with."

--------------------------------------------------

**Renee's POV**

I had arrived home to find Edwards Volvo in the driveway, it had been the same for the past few days. Who had been picking him up?

I continued to cook dinner for the two of us when I heard another car pull up, I looked out to see a black Volvo. The driver was Bella Cullen and in the passengers seat sat Edward, she looked terrified. I watched as my son kissed her forehead, the terrified look was replaced by a huge smile. I was suddenly reminded of myself and Charlie, we were so young, so in love. I went back to cooking lost in my thoughts of the past.

"Mom" Edward said breaking my thoughts

"Hey Eddy" I turned to look at him "how was your day?" Bella must've been waiting to come in

"I um…I'm dating Bella Cullen" he bit his lip

"Carlisles daughter?"

"yes…she's outside and she wants to meet you as my girlfriend" he was suddenly grinning

"Well bring her in" Bella was a very nice girl, I was proud of Edward for doing so good.

"Hi Renee" I could hear the nerves in her voice

"Hello Bella" I gave her a big smile "I see you've finally tamed Edward"

"or he tamed me" she joked "I hope this isn't to much trouble since you're already cooking but I was hoping Edward could come to my place and meet my family and have dinner with us"

"oh its not problem, you kids have fun" I smiled happy to see my Edward happy.

"thank you very much Renee, I'll have him back by 10" she smiled.

--------------------------------------------------

**Bella's POV**

I walked out the door with Edward still holding his hand tight, I couldn't help but grin. It was overwhelming exciting to know that Renee was this happy for us.

"That was so exciting Edward" I squealed once we were inside the car

"Let's hope your family is as accepting" he smiled nervously

"What worries you more Edward? Being in a house full of vampires or said vampires not liking you?" I couldn't help but laugh at his unbelievable acceptance.

"the second" he chuckled

"you never cease to amaze me Edward Swan" I shook my head "They'll love you because I love you" I looked over at him to be greeted with a wide eyed expression realising what I had just said.

"I love you too" his expression softened

"You scared me for a moment there" I laughed

"Sorry, you just took me by surprise. I didn't think you felt as strongly as I did" he admitted

"Well I do so I guess we're even" I laughed a little as I pulled up to the house "Don't worry Edward you'll be fine" I got out of the car and got to his side at vampire speed.

"I hope you're right" he said nervously as we walked towards the door.

--------------------------------------------------

We sat in the living room with my family all but one had welcomed him warmly. I knew Carlisle and Esme were eager to accept him because he made me happy, Alice because she saw my future and right now it was looking good; Jasper because he was happy with what ever Alice decided and Emmett because despite his huge stature he was really just a big teddy bear. Rosalie was the only who resisted, no one was surprised.

I did understand her apprehension, our secret was in his hands and if things ended badly in Roses mind Edward would reveal it. In my mind, if it were to end badly I believed Edward would carry our secret to his grave.

"Thanks for being so understanding Everyone" I smiled ignoring Rose's constant glare "I better take Edward to get some food before I take him home."

"They like me" he grinned as we stepped outside

"Of course they do Edward, I told you they would. Don't take notice of Rosalie she's just worried about the family secret" I smiled reassuringly

"Yeah I went through all their minds to find out if they really liked me, Rosalie was thinking about the outcome of me spilling your secret and different ways to kill me" he chuckled lightly as he slid into the passengers seat.

"She wouldn't go through with it, Carlisle wouldn't let her" I laughed a little.

"where are we going to eat?"

"Whatever restaurant we see first in Port Angeles"

"are we going to get back on time?" he asked looking at his watch

"I promise you'll be back home on time" I chuckled "You haven't seen me driving my fastest"

I pulled up outside the first restaurant I saw. _La Bella Italia_.

We stepped into the restaurant requesting a private table for two, I hadn't failed to notice the waitress focusing her attention on Edward, he hadn't taken his eyes off of me as he ordered two cokes. She began to walk away turning to take a quick peek at him only to be met by my stare.

"You always do that" I chuckled

"Do what?" the confusion clear in his voice

"Dazzle people" I shook my head "you even dazzle me" I laughed pausing for a moment "regularly."

"Do you like being dazzled Bella?" he was grinning by now

"Yes I do…" as I said this he slid his hand over the table to embrace mine, our fingers entwined as our eyes locked. We were speaking without words, though he could not read my mind we each knew was the other was thinking. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out, Edward was slowly fading away in front of me. I blinked a few times but before I could react..

_**He was gone…**_

**A/n: Sorry it took so long to update, as I said above. I just started back at Uni. This chapter was a little harder to get out and it is a little shorter then usual. I promise all will explained next Chapter. R & R.**


	7. What next? Werewolves?

**A/n: hehe I bet you're all confused now. Don't worry, all will be explained. Don't kill me : ) I have considered many options for what this evil person may be, So read on if you wish to find. I did a tonne of rewrites when it came to the pov of that person too. Sorry about how broken up it is I wanted to look at things from more then one point of view, it'll mainly be Bella, Edward, the 'villain', maybe an accomplice and also in the third person. R&R =D Thanks for taking the time out and reading so far.**

**Disclaimer: I believe Twilight belongs to Ms Meyer. I only own the plot of my lil ole story.**

**Edward's POV**

I looked around confused, I was sitting in complete darkness. I knew I was no longer in the restaurant with Bella. Where am I now? more importantly where was Bella?

"Hello Edward" I was greeted by a very familiar voice "a little confused I see"

"What the hell is going on?" I yelled not sure where the voice was as I began to feel around for something solid

I felt a hard knock to the back of my head "how about you use your manners"

"could you _please _tell me what's going on?" I let out a small groan as my head began to ache

"That's better Edward" I knew I had to avoid aggravating him anymore then I already had "All will be revealed when Vampire girl and her family turn up my friend." he laughed manically.

"Vampires? What are you talking about?" I tried my best to sound confused

"Oh give it up lover boy, I've always known and for that lie more punishment" my left leg was whipped out from under me, I heard a sickening snap come from my leg as I hit the floor with a loud thud. I struggled to get to my feet being careful to ignore the excruciating pain emanating from my now broken leg, I was suddenly helped onto a seat.

"I'm sorry about this Edward" this time I didn't recognize the persons voice but the sadness and guilt was clear in their tone. I sat there in the darkness attempting to think about what had occurred this stranger had been entirely different from my aggressor. It hit me like a tonne of bricks this stranger had become my only hope, the guilt they felt as my only escape.

**Bella's POV**

I took a deep breath blinking a few times before I got around his side of the table I put my hands out in front of myself where he had been. All that could be felt was the rush of air when I moved my hands around. Impossible. Where was he? How could he just disappear like that?

I took my cell phone out of my pocket and dialled Alice's number "Bella, where's Edward?" she asked automatically

"I was going to ask you that. No visions?" I felt the pain slowly ripping through me

"Nothing other then you two holding hands and staring into one another's eyes and then it went blank for a moment and I saw you sitting there alone," she sighed a little "Whatever happened to make him disappear was not his decision"

"no really" I muttered getting frustrated

"Bella you need to stay calm, I'm sending Jasper and Emmett to you now. Go wait outside they'll be there in 23 minutes" she hung up.

I sat in my Volvo feeling worthless, It had only been 10 minutes since Edward had disappeared, I closed my eyes playing his disappearance over and over each time it ripped a new hole in my chest, I opened my eyes as the back of head began to ache the image of his disappearance still played in my mind clouding my clear vision. The pain had dulled a little but not entirely, It was hard to interpret this pain because as a vampire headaches and all unnecessary pain was all but forgotten, it certainly took a lot to hurt anyone of our species. The dull pain disappeared as Jasper and Emmett got into the car.

"It'll be okay Bella" Emmett said attempting to soothe not only me but himself.

"I know it will Emmett" I knew I had failed to hide the inner turmoil I was feeling from my adopted siblings, the uneasy sadness was slowly replaced by a wave of calmness.

"Thank you Jasper" I turned to look at him smiling a little, I knew I needed to be calm in order to figure out where Edward was and what had caused his disappearance.

"It's never a problem Bel…" his response was interrupted by the bells of my cell phone, I clicked the answer button on what was most likely the second ring.

"Alice, did you have a vision?"

"They're hurting him Bella" her voice was hoarse as if she'd been crying

"do you know where he is?" I knew I was beginning to panic but they were hurting my Edward, my panic was replaced by an inexplicable fury, Jaspers face had now taken an angry expression as my emotions over took him for a moment.

"He's in a dark room, its not huge. But its big enough for them keep themselves hidden from him…" She trailed off letting a silence take us over, she was having another vision. I fidgeted impatiently when another wave of calm washed through me, I took on a blank expression and just sat there quietly I didn't know how long it had been but finally she broke the silence "They're close…" she paused for a moment "I want you to give the phone to Jasper so I can tell him the address. You NEED to wait for us to arrive."

"But…" I trailed off, I always said never to bet against Alice so why try now "I'm handing the phone over now"

-------------------------------------------------------------

We stood outside a small factory in Port Angeles, to be more accurate Emmett and Jasper were restraining me. I wanted to be in there right now, I wanted to save Edward and make sure that the vile creatures whom had caused him harm were dead. A low growl escaped my mouth as I tried once again to get out of the restraining arms "Bella they'll be here very soon, stop struggling" Emmett said clearly frustrated by all my attempts. I gave up my struggle and looked at them as if to beg with my eyes.

"But Edward…I need to save him" I sighed

"they wont be long Bella, They know how much Edward means to you and he's family now, they wont let anything bad happen to him" Jasper placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

We entered the abandoned building silently, Alice led us down the darkened halls towards a mahogany door "In here" she mouthed. I could only hear two heart beats, one was beating healthily whilst the other was more frantic it was my Edwards heart beat. I pushed the door open no longer able to wait and went straight for Edward. The pain washed over me again as I saw his leg brutally twisted and broken, his face was screwed up as he attempted to stay quiet "Edward…are you okay?" I whispered frantically.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**??? POV**

"_Edward…are you okay?" _she whispered to her pathetic human, they began whispering back and forth blocking out the entire room.

"I've been expecting you" I finally spoke up flicking the lights on

"how?" Emmett asked, he looked so confused, as did the rest of the family.

"I'm a Vampire" I couldn't help but smirk, I knew not even Alice had seen that coming

"how come none of my children picked up on that?" Carlisle looked confused.

"I have the ability to cloak my vampire scent, I become human in a sense. " I chuckled wickedly "Victoria here is good friends with a warlock whom provided her with the temporary ability to gain an object or being on command"

"you see I wanted to know what was so special about this human boy Mike had informed me of. I don't usually play with my meals" Victoria laughed "come out come out wherever you"

I wasn't so fond of James but the look on the Cullen's faces was well worth having to be associated with him. Before anyone could blink he was standing beside Victoria.

"Hello All" his voice sounded wicked.

"why would you associate with Vampires?" Carlisle was giving James an incredulous look, it wasn't dissimilar to my own when Victoria had first informed me.

"as Victoria originally said, I'm curious about your kind. I'm sure you all know I would like to have immortality" he smiled simply

"I'm sure you'll find a away without us" Jasper hissed

"we don't want this to come to a fight but if you wont willingly let Edward and ourselves go that's what it will be" Carlisle said sounding serenely calm.

"You really think I would just let Edward go after all the effort I put in" I shook my head, surely they weren't that foolish "If you think there's an advantage in the fact that there's more of you, you're wrong. Laurent you can come in now" he sped in the door on the other side of the room and stood beside Victoria "You want a fight, You've got one" I chuckled.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's POV**

"Are you okay?" Bella whispered

"been better" I muttered "you guys don't have to put yourselves at risk for me" I couldn't imagine anything bad happening to Bella's family, _my family_.

"Edward don't be so stupid, you're my love and our family understands that" she kissed my cheek, we had completely tuned out to what was going on as we whispered to one another.

"Victoria here is good friends with a warlock whom provided her with the temporary ability to gain an object or being on command" he explained, things were just getting even more confusing. Vampires. Warlocks. What next? _Werewolves?_

The raven haired woman spoke up "you see I wanted to know what was so special about this human boy Mike had informed me of. I don't usually play with my meals" Victoria laughed "come out come out wherever you are" she said mischievously summoning the person I assumed was the warlock. I looked on in pure amazement as a man appeared beside Victoria, he had dirty blonde hair tied back "Hello All, I'm James" he smiled with a hint of wickedness in his voice.

"why would you associate with Vampires?" Carlisle was giving James an incredulous look, '_Foolish vampire he knows why…they all do' _his thoughts practically screamed. I sat there listening to both everyone's thoughts and the tension filled conversation. Once Laurent entered the room I knew for sure that he may be my only hope.

"Laurent, I know you're better then this" I said breaking the tension filled silence "why else would you get me a chair and help me? you're supposed to be helping to kill me." everyone looked at me in shock, even Bella, The Cullen's attention was now focused on Laurent as I felt Bella squeeze my hand.

"If you want to, You can fight with us Laurent. We'll protect you…help us get Edward out of here" Carlisle sounded so rational and calm, I hoped this could win Laurent over for Bella and her families sake

"Are there any other conditions?" he eyed Carlisle and his 'children' sceptically

"no, once the battle is over you can choose to stay with us or go off to where you desire. I would forever be in your debt" Carlisle was a sincere man and when he said something he meant it.

'_I think joining the Cullen coven would be the best idea' _his thoughts were clear and his decision was made.

"I'll take you up on that offer Carlisle" he sauntered over to Carlisle as they shook hands, Victoria and **Mike** were seething whilst James was visably amused by the outcome of the conversation.

I looked over at Bella's family to see Alice with a huge smile on her face, I delved into her thoughts to see what she was smiling at, _In the middle of the room there was a huge fire, surrounding it were the Cullen's and Laurent all looking pleased. Bella was situated beside me as I sat in the same chair watching it share amazement and what had just occurred._

"Things are looking good" I whispered to Bella, I knew that all apart from James could hear my whisper "Alice's vision was great, obviously Laurent has made his choice" I smiled, the pain in my leg was at a minimum as the cool temperature of Bellas hands were sitting on my leg.

**Laurent's POV**

I looked at the human boy on the chair with his vampire lover beside him, he was extremely fascinating to me, he hadn't cried out once when Mike stood on his leg earlier and now it seemed he could tap into peoples minds. "Alice's vision was great…" he said to Bella. I looked over at the small brunette vampire who was grinning, she hadn't said a word which further proved that I was right.

"Yes Laurent I can read minds even as human" he said answering my thoughts. I nodded once and turned my attention to Mike, Victoria and James. Mike's cocky smile had been replaced by a clear uncertain frown, Victoria was glaring at me angrily whilst James struggled to hold back the laughter that he'd been avoiding for a while.

"Sorry Victoria, but I still have more of the world to see and much to learn about some other covens" I looked at her trying to apologise with my eyes as she scowled

"Why would I listen to you?" she was now growling "since when did you have a conscience?"

"Since I've been able to spend time with humans that aren't my next meal" I chuckled.

"Its time" Alice squealed sounding a little too excited for a battle, her vision must have been good then.

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Third person/Narrator POV**

The Cullen family and Laurent were now crouched around Edward and Bella ready for a fight, across the room the two vampires and the warlock deliberating their next move.

"Victoria wants to attack, Mike's got several strategies in mind and James wants to attempt a mind control spell on Bella" Edward explained calmly

"It wont work" Alice spoke up as she bounced up and down excitedly on the spot.

"Mike wants the three of them to attack separately, with Victoria coming for Rose and Emmett, James for Carlisle, Laurent and Jasper, Mikes coming straight for Alice, Bella and Esme"

"Bella can you cover us?" Carlisle asked looking at his daughter

"I'd say so" she shrugged

"You can do it Bella" Alice smiled squeezing her hand

"what's this?" Edward interrupted

"Well you know how you've never been able to read my thoughts?" Bella asked thoughtfully

"Sure"

"I have a shield, any spell, or special ability that involves the mind is blocked, I've been working on stretching my shield to cover everyone for a while now and I know I can do it" she removed a hand from Edwards mangled leg and run it lightly over his cheek "I'd rather you didn't see this Battle but its seemingly the only choice" she sighed.

"They're about to attack" Alice and Edward said in unison.

Victoria was suddenly in the air flying toward Rose and Emmett who led her to do a slow graceful dance "She's about to try and pass you" Edward said a little louder making sure they heard.

Emmett took a step back and lit a fire behind them as Rosalie and Victoria began their own circling, Victoria lunged at Rose who caught her and swiftly had her on the ground. Edward watched wide eyed as they dismantled her body chucking each piece in the fire.

"it's the only way to kill a vampire" Emmett smiled at him reassuringly

"nothing surprises me now" Edward laughed a little.

The entire family looked on as James' looked of concentration turned to one of complete frustration, Bella laughed lightly "nice attempts James but your mind spells can't get through this shield" his disdain grew when Mike demanded he attack.

"Here he comes" Alice muttered clearly bored.

Before James could land any type of move he his head was detached from his body and a putrid smell wafted through the room as his flesh burned. The family and Laurent looked around the room.

"Mikes gone…"

**A/N: Please excuse any mistakes made, sometimes I don't read my new chapters and this is one of those times seen as its 1am. I hope you liked this and yes Mike will be back eventually, it was extremely hard for me to hurt Edward too. I kept Laurent alive because I like him and I wanted him to be a goodish guy for once and Mikes the villain because he's annoying (for me) in both the books and the movie. R & R =)**


	8. You're a monster now

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me a little while to write this, I've been busy typing stuff up for a report. R&R pleaseee. **

**Bella's POV**

"_Carlisle what do we do? Listen to his heart its barely beating" I as the panic began to set it _

_He took a deep breath "There are two options Bella" I knew instantly what the two options were. If he died I wasn't far behind him but turning him into a vampire for my selfish needs was not something I wanted "Bella we're running out of time." Carlisle said pulling me out of my thoughts_

"_Give me a syringe" I said to Carlisle "The venom will work faster if its injected into his heart wont it" I had made my decision_

_Carlisle nodded "With the sedation and the pain killers Edward will have little pain for most of his change" Carlisle explained trying to put me at ease. I took the syringe and let it drain the pool of venom in my mouth "Quick Bella…" Carlisle said quietly as his heart slowed more._

_I leant down inhaling his beautiful scent one last time before I let the syringe sink through his beautiful soft human skin, I carefully emptied the syringe of venom and as the change begun. _

Edward gave my hand one last squeeze before all movement stopped Jasper smiled "Its all done" I sighed lowly knowing that the entire house would hear it, I closed my eyes for a moment hoping for a heart beat but all that could be heard was a loud silence.

"Bella? What's going on?" how was I supposed to tell this beautiful boy that I had turned him into a monster

"I. um. We had no choice but to turn you…" I got up and ran, knowing he hated me.

**Edwards POV**

I looked at the spot where Bella had been, everything was so much clearer now. Why had she run? She knew this had been what I wanted.

"_She didn't want to turn you into a monster" _Carlisle silently answered my unspoken question

"Do you know where she would have gone?" I finally spoke ignoring the burning sensation in the back of my throat, I looked around at Bella's family who stood there looking shocked and also slightly apprehensive.

"_How is he so controlled?" _Rosalie thought

"_This is impossible" _Jasper said silently to himself

"_How is he so calm?" _Carlisle thought curiously

"why are you all so shocked at my calmness? Oh god is something wrong with me?" I ran my hands over every inch of my body trying to find the problem

"You see Edward, most New born vampires would have drained every human within a 50 mile radius by now" Emmett bluntly

"Oh" was all I could get out

"this is a very good thing Edward" Carlisle smiled

"we need to find Bella. I need to show her that I don't hate her" the burning in my throat was intense but bearable

"First you need to feed Edward, Emmett and Jasper will help your feed right now and then we can find her" Carlisle's words and thoughts told me I didn't need to worry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked toward the meadow still stuck in my human habits, I knew Bella would be there and If not there then my bedroom at Renee's. Carlisle had spoken to Renee and convinced her that living with him and his family would be the best thing for me for the duration of my legs healing. I Arrived at the meadow to see Bella curled up in a ball sobbing tearlessly, she had heard me by now and was probably expecting me to yell at her.

"Isabella Marie Cullen" I growled playfully.

**Bella's POV**

I looked up to see Edward standing there with a huge grin on his face "why did you leave me like that?" he asked sitting beside me

"You don't hate me?" I asked barely able to choke out the words

"why would I hate you Bella? Forever is what I want" he smiled is dazzling smile

"how are you so calm?" I asked unable to compute his calmness

"I don't know" he shrugged "your family already took me hunting"

"I'm sorry for turning you Edward. I know that you're happy but I'm still sorry" I sighed

"Bella." he paused for a moment "I am happier then I've ever been. I understand that you didn't want to turn me into a monster, but we're not monsters. None of us chose to be this way and we're choosing to live relatively normal lives." he took another deep breath having kept his eyes on me the entire time "I will not accept your apology for saving my life" the tone of his voice told me not to argue with him as he smiled triumphantly.

"Fine Edward you win" I chuckled letting him enjoy his small victory.

**A/n: Sorry its so short guys but you guys get the gist of the chapter. I had thought of turning him earlier but I changed my mind, I think this works well and don't worry there will be a Renesmee and Jacob may come into it eventually too. Oh and Laurent is staying. Hehe. I have a super soft spot for him, he meant no harm. R&R**


	9. Marquette

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has added my story to story alert, reviewed, favourited, added me to author alert. Etc. It means a lot and I'm glad people enjoy my story. This is jumping ahead a few months and they have moved. Oh and in the last chapter, the italicised bit when Edward was turned was a flashback (3 Days.) Mike will appear in this soon enough. Lol. Not in this chapter but in a future chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. I hope you all like this Chapter =D R&R**

**3 Months Later - ****Marquette, Michigan**

**Edwards POV**

I walked down the stairs with Bella grinning like an idiot as Emmett roared with laughter "jeez Edward what did you break?" his voice echoed through the entire house

"Eavesdropping were we? how rude" Bella chuckled, knowing how to handle Emmett and his constant joking

"Even without vampire hearing I could've heard you two a mile a way" I knew if I were human I would've blushed at Emmett's statement.

I walked into the music room as Bella and Emmett went back forth and saw Laurent sitting at the piano scribbling notes down on a piece of paper "Hey Laurent"

"Hi" he muttered entirely engrossed in his new composition

"would you like me to play what you have so far?" I smiled

"um yeah that would be nice." he said standing so I could take his place. I began to play his composition enjoying the feeling of my fingers hitting the keys. I had been surprised when Laurent had decided to stay with us, he was even attempting our diet. We had decided to make the move in case the werewolves (yet another mythical creature to deal with) found out that the Cullen's had broken the apparent treaty that existed between them when they changed me. Renee had visited a few times and she had surprisingly noticed my change in looks she put the translucent skin down to being stuck inside and the apparent extra 'beauty' to not seeing me often.

We were now living in Marquette, Michigan, one of the coldest cities in America the sun didn't show itself often and when it did school wasn't something any of us missed. Myself, Bella, Alice and Jasper were enrolled at Marquette senior high, the first day had been something that's for sure, when I had been human I was able to tune peoples thoughts out and often they came out fuzzy to me but after the transformation their thoughts were clearer and louder thoughts. Their constant thoughts of Bella had cluttered my head and without Jasper I knew I would've hit someone.

Laurent, Rosalie and Emmett had decided to attend Northern Michigan University, they had all chosen their various degrees and it would all be a breeze for them, the same went for Bella, Jasper and Alice in relation to high school. This was still my first time and I felt out of place, they all spent their time doing nothing in class and producing their homework in seconds whilst I struggled to learn certain things in certain subjects. I felt inferior compared to the Cullen family.

Laurent broke me out of my thoughts of Marquette "Edward, do you compose music?" he asked curiously

"when I was living with my father and still had a piano I did. I did write one for my mother when I was younger if you'd like to hear it" I smiled

"sure" Laurent and I had become quite close as the months went by, he wasn't as bad as the rest of the family had been thinking. He smiled as I began to play the tune my mother loved so much, hopefully one day I'd be able to play it for her again. Laurent nodded knowingly, even though I hadn't said anything aloud I could tell he knew what I was thinking "You'll be able to one day, her best friends son and daughter will stop aging. She'll have to find out that they're werewolves and once that happens you'll be free to find a away for her to find out what we are"

"thank you Laurent" I smiled.

We continued to talk when Alice barged into the room "I can't see anything!" she said sounding panicked

"what could that mean?" Laurent asked , I looked at Alice and caught a small glimpse at her thoughts

"The werewolves are coming" we said in unison.

"Why? How?" Laurent asked

"they must have figured out why we moved and they're coming to destroy us because we broke the treaty" Alice answered

"what can we do?"

"We're about to have a family meeting but all we really can do is wait, there's no doubt in my mind that if we run they'll find us" Alice said slightly calmer

"okay well to the living room" I followed the two of them through the door that led directly to the living room and went straight over to Bella wrapping my arms around her waist.

**Carlisle's POV**

I looked around at the family "Do you think they'll stop listen?" Laurent asked curiously

"it's unlikely but I certainly hope they will" I never wanted any violence but

It seemed as if a battle was inevitable, the werewolves had wanted a battle since day one and now they had a reason, listening wouldn't be high on their priority list. I was glad to have one more vampire on our side in Laurent.

"How can we get them to listen?" Emmett asked curiously

"We'll work on it Emmett" Jasper replied calmly as I saw the demeanour of the other family members change, Jasper was clearly putting his gift to god use. He knew I didn't need it, centuries of life had helped me to remain in most situations.

Bella moved with Edward as he sat down "Bella it'll be okay" he whispered to her

"do you really think so?" she questioned unsure of his reassurance

"I know so, I know Alice not being able to see the future could be a problem but I can hear their thoughts, every decision they make I'll know" he smiled.

**Laurent's POV**

I watched the exchange between Edward and Bella, it was surprising to see how much she trusted him and how much love they shared. All the relationships in this family were strong, being the 9th wheel was sometimes awkward but moving around had gotten boring fast the others never cared about me either, The Cullen's on the other hand had offered me a home and support. Being with them had slowly bought out the human emotions buried under the monster, Edward had been the one who chipped the first layer away from the monster. I had begun to understand how Bella and her family had taken in a human and cared for him, it was similar to the sympathy and care I had gained for him in those short minutes.

"I have an idea" I spoke up

"what is it Laurent?" Carlisle asked as Edward smiled

"If its possible we need to get them to change to their human forms. It could be hard but I believe if you are the one to speak first they might listen." I answered speaking to the rest of the family.

Alice's eyes clouded over as the family all looked in her direction, a blank expression graced her small facial features.

Edward was now grinning which seemed like a good thing to me "Well we're getting through the battle some how" he didn't need to give out details as a sense of relief washed over me and obviously the others. We sat around waiting patiently for the werewolves, that was the only problem with not having the visions, no sense of when they would arrive. I had noticed how much the family relied on Alice and some times Jasper, they all looked as if they were lost without knowing. Edward nodded in agreement _do you always do that?_ I asked through my thoughts

"when I'm bored" he answered aloud

"is that often?"

"not really, I'm not bored often" he chuckled

"oh gee I never noticed" Rosalie interjected as the others laughed.

Edward stood up "Here goes nothing."

**A/N: So sorry I took me so long to update and I'm sorry its so short. The next chapter will be longer. Promise. Haha I had a new fic Idea, I will write it out and see how it flows once I've posted a new chapter of waitress . R & R Please! =D**


	10. Frenemies?

**A/n: So so sorry for the lateness guys! I promise it won't happen again. A surprise POV will be in this chapter…haha I almost gave away an entire chapter but luckily I realised what I was doing and pressed backspace... The werewolves communication will be in italics as will any thoughts Edward hears. R&R please =D**

**Edwards POV**

The air around us slowly warmed as a putrid smell filled the air , we could hear their steady heart beats as they approached, their thoughts were confused as to what to do.

"they don't know what to do?" I said quietly knowing only the family would hear me "they don't know whether to stop and find out if there's a reason or just to fight"

_Maybe we should stop and hear them out _

_Why should we Seth? They broke the treaty. _Leah Clearwater's bitter statement was easy to pick out

_I think Seth is right Leah _

_Its all about you isn't it Sam _she replied bitterly

_Oh come on Leah, give it up _Jacob Black replied _we don't want to hear this stuff again_

The pack sauntered out of the trees in front of us. Carlisle stepped forward "Welcome to Marquette"

_What a freakin' smartass _Leah commented to the others

_He's being nice Leah _Seth replied

"you've made this trip because you know we broke the treaty haven't you?"

_Bright sparks aren't they? _she commented again

_Would you please shut up so we can hear him Leah _Jacob replied

"we know we broke the treaty and it wasn't by choice. Edward had his leg shattered by another vampire who was able to cloak his scent around us, when Bella started a relationship with Edward the vampire got jealous and teamed with another two vampires and a warlock. The warlock was killed as was one of the vampires. I decided to perform surgery to fix his leg but during surgery his heart rate slowed and it would not speed up. The only other option was his death but we couldn't keep Bella away from her soul mate." Carlisle explained

_I call bullshit _one of the younger vampires said to the others

_I don't think so, I saw the way Edward and Bella looked at one another as Carlisle told the story. it's the same way Sam looks at Emily _Jacob explained as Leah growled

_I agree _Seth thought

_Me too _

The me too's chorused through the older members.

"we would appreciate if this didn't come to a fight, Edward has amazing control and we all follow the same diet of animal blood. We have also gained a new member of the Cullen clan, Laurent here was a part of Edwards capturing but he was the one who helped us the most. He has adopted our diet." Laurent smiled at the wolves

_I suppose we should head home then _Sam said to the pack

"you're welcome to stay the evening and get yourselves fed and washed up…" I trailed off

_You can hear us? _one of them asked

"I can" I smiled

_Oh _they all chorused

"Yeah, why don't you guys turn in your human forms? We promise we won't bite. Literally"

_Oh real funny _Leah replied sarcastically

"Well we can all wait inside if you want" I shrugged again

_Fine, we'll be in soon _Sam replied.

"Inside we go then" I put my arm around Bella and led her inside as the family followed.

**Leah's POV**

I hid behind a bush and phased into my human form pulling my raggedy old clothes over my tired limbs. I went up to the door knocking on it, I looked around for the others wondering why they were taking so long "Hello. You must be Leah." I felt my heart practically stop as I looked at the creature; his beautiful brown eye drew me in as I tried to scrape myself up off of the floor

"I…I am" I stuttered

"I'm Laurent, come in" he stepped aside. I sauntered in the door to see Edward grinning smugly _keep your mouth shut and let it sink in. _ He nodded and went back to his piano beginning to play. I looked at Laurent again.

"I'm um. Sorry about that." I smiled hoping he'd accept my apology.

"Its not a problem. What's it like?" he asked curiously

"What's what like?" I said completely oblivious to what he meant

"What's it like being a werewolf?"

"Oh. That. It's not bad, I get to stay young and look young for as long as I want although I probably look like a wreck" I rolled my eyes "it had been kind of awkward having the whole pack mind thing. With Sam being the alpha it hurt. But I guess now I've kind of forgotten about it." Edward smirked at that comment as he continued to play

"Why did you have a problem with Sam being the leader?"

"As werewolves we 'imprint'. This means we find our soul mate no matter what our current situation may be. I was dating Sam when my cousin Emily came to visit." This was the first time I didn't flinch or cringe or wrap my arms around myself to keep it together when I told the story

"And he imprinted on Emily" he stated

"Exactly" I smiled.

The rest of the pack entered the house one by one each giving me a confused look "Seth get over here" I hissed

"What is it sis?" he attempted to sound casual but failed miserably

"I could ask you the same thing you moron, why the hell am I being stared at?"

"Because you imprinted. Well Sam said you did." he shrugged

"Yeah. And?"

"Well look at who you imprinted on" Seth glanced at Laurent who looked away quickly, I bit my lip

"Aren't you subtle Seth? Now fuck off." I glared at him as he sauntered over to some of the others. I kept my head turned as imagined what was going through Laurent's head at this moment.

"It's really not that bad Leah" Edward spoke once again

"Right. Thanks" I rolled my eyes.

I looked around at everyone in the room one by one trying hard to avoid Laurent's gaze. A room full of vampires and werewolves, natural enemies, yet here we were not only getting along but becoming friends. Nothing felt right at this point. I had imprinted on my natural enemy. I hadn't even had more than one conversation with him and I was already in love with him, I'm supposed to be his forever. The background noise was starting to cloud my already muddled up mind as I stood up, I walked toward the door taking one last look at Laurent before running out, the shiny black Harley caught my eye once again. I bounded toward it hoping that by some miracle the keys would be there, a flash of movement passed by me as the shiny keys now sat in the ignition.

"Thanks Swan" I muttered before climbing on and kick starting it, wind felt refreshing as it hit my face. The minutes soon became hours I slowed the bike finally glancing at a sign, Silver City, I was still in state, at this point I wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing, I followed my instinct and soon found an empty field, I stopped the bike and kicked the stand down climbing off the beautiful bike. I found my spot in the middle of the field lying down amongst the tall grass closing my eyes, they would follow me soon, at least someone would. Even if Edward kept his mouth shut the pack would at least try tracking me.

I felt someone lay down beside me, I knew they were a vampire but I wasn't sure if I wanted to find which one

"You're really hard to track, you know" a smooth voice chuckled as I felt my heart race, it wasn't just any vampire, it was _**my **_vampire.

"Didn't take you long" I whispered

"I could beat the Harley any day" he laughed a little

"I could too but it's tiring"

"Not for me" he sighed

"What is it with you vampires and missing sleep? You don't know what I would've given to have not dreams when Sam imprinted" I finally opened my eyes looking into his beautiful golden ones.

"You never really know what you're really wishing for until it comes true."

"Isn't that the truth" I laughed as my worries flooded back to me

"How about we agree to be friends?" he suggested as I felt my heart sink "for now"

"Its corny but it's a start" I smiled a little "we are strangers after all."

**A/n: I know I know, it all went very peaceful but there will be other problems facing the Family and even the wolves, not just Leah. Leah and Laurent is starting good but there may be a twist, not sure yet. I have to once again apologize for the wait. I've been super super busy with assignments. Reviews are much appreciated =D**


End file.
